This invention relates to new pharmaceutical compositions which are of therapeutic value in the treatment of schistosomiasis. More particularly, it is concerned with the concomitant use of two chemical compounds each chosen from a different group of compounds already known to be useful in the treatment of schistosomiasis, but whose concomitant use for such treatment has not been previously known.
One of the two known groups of chemical compounds is a series of 2-aminoalkyl-7-substituted-1,2,3,4-tetrahydroquinolines (A) disclosed and claimed in United Kingdom Patent Specification No. 1,166,538 and it includes the compound known as oxamniquine, which is dl-6-hydroxymethyl-2-isopropylaminomethyl-7-nitro-1,2,3,4-tetrahydroquinol ine. The other known group of compounds useful in this connection involves several 2-acyl-4-oxo-1,2,3,6,7,11b-4H-pyrazino[2,1a]isoquinoline derivatives (B) that are disclosed and claimed in United Kingdom Patent Specification No. 1,441,554 and it includes the compound known as praziquantel, which is 2-cyclohexylcarbonyl-4-oxo-1,2,3,6,7,11b-hexahydro-4H-pyrazino [2,1a]isoquinoline.